Luke
Louis is the main protagonist of Undertale: The Otherground. Aside from being the Determined human the player mainly controls, Louis has a deep soft spot for his family, and with the disappearance of his father at sea during Louis's youngest years, he swore that one day he would find him. Thus, Louis takes his father's second and left behind boat out to sea and into an ocean known for its extremely dangerous storms to find his father. He is then quickly struck down by the storms and pulled under, luckily surviving long enough to be dragged into the Otherground. His adventure begins here. Profile Appearance Louis in his current design is a tween boy ironically the size of the like of Sunny and Renée, thus making others mistake him to be much younger than he truly is. He has straight, blonde hair, and is white, as he is Norwegian. As seen in official artwork, Louis's irises are red, due to our influence over him as the red soul. Unlike his friends, he wears clothes from the surface. Said clothes include a green sailor's jacket, some grey gloves, a grey trapper cap, some generic shoes, and baggy, rolled up pants. This suggests that the game's surface setting takes place somewhere cold, as opposed to Undertale and Deltarune's rather temperate surface setting. Louis, much like many other protagonists in the game, has seen many sprite changes throughout his existence. Personality Louis is a determined young boy with a heart for those suffering, but a knack for pranks. With his trusty slingshot, he knocks out windows and causes other kinds of minor mayhem to those who cross him and others and is known in his surface town as the "little Robin Hood" to the community. While he remains Determined and courageous in most cases, Louis suffers from arachnophobia and is terribly afraid of spiders. This leads to some comical outcomes in his journey, but can also cause trouble in terms of his rational thought, meaning he might sink his friends into more trouble than they would have been prior. Despite this, he just wants everyone to be happy, and for those who are bad to see the wrong in their behavior or see the consequences of their actions, similar to how his father was before he went missing. Gameplay & Skills In-game, Louis is the strongest of his friends due to the raw power living inside his soul giving him the strength to surpass human expectations for a while. Due to this, he can lift and push heavy objects, but pushing his limits means he will likely hurt himself in the process, meaning he will need to heal before working hard if at low HP, or risk falling unconscious. If all player characters fall unconscious, it's Game Over. Alongside the ability to lift, he can also solve ranged puzzles with his slingshot. Louis, just like all humans that do not have Innovation as their soul, is able to utilize a special ability known by monsters as WIllPower (WP). With WP, Louis can learn many special moves that behave like magical spells. One, for example, envelopes a body (either his or a friend's) in a veil of raw Determination, acting as a forcefield to protect the user from damage. As Louis's soul type classifies under the Saturated Soul class (see Soul Color Wheel for more info), he can store a maximum of 5 WP. Not only this, but he and Renée have more HP by default (20 HP), and can strike harder in battle. Gallery Normal_Louis_FrontV1.0.png|Louis's original design and sprite in Demolitale: The Otherground Trivia * Louis was originally not the main face of the project, and instead a secondary protagonist in the Demolitale series-- Demolitale: The Otherground. However, due to Toby Fox's Deltarune appearing out of thin air and essentially telling us that players are strictly bound to red souls, this changed when the Demolitale series was mashed all into one game: Undertale: The Otherground. * Originally, Louis was called Alex. We decided the name would be too basic and common, so we decided on something different. MyHiddenThomas came up with the name, because when he thought of Louis as originally the second main protagonist in his own adventure, he looked to Nintendo's Pikmin 2, where the protagonists were named Olimar and Louie- Renee being the Olimar, and Louis being the Louie. * In his original and somewhat in his current design, he was loosely based off of Link from Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda, mainly due to his special gift of Determination making him a sort of "hero of legend". This is apparent in the way his hair is parted, his hair color, and his main color being green. * As tempting as it looks to pronounce Louis's name as "Loois", it is actually pronounced "Louie". While "Loois" is correct for said spelling, it is not uncommon for the name to be pronounced without the S. * Louis originally wore a green marshmallow coat, a pale greenish-mint shirt with a single stripe (in reference to Chara and by extension Frisk), and dark green pants. He was essentially our walking green bean. References * I, MyHiddenThomas, wrote the original form of this article, so anything added on 3-16-19 is credible.